


Bernadette

by Idespisemilk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, HAHA IM SAD, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Toby Smith | Tubbo, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), WHAT THE FU CJ-, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idespisemilk/pseuds/Idespisemilk
Summary: No one wants to call it by it's name, they don't want to believe that the thing they see is real.No one wants to accept that he's never gonna come back, no one gets to say goodbye.He never said goodbye.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 195





	Bernadette

**Author's Note:**

> HI MILK HERE WITH FUCKIN ANGST CUZ I AM SAD. bout to make this a sad one my peeps buckle up

It was all fun and games at first, no one took it seriously when he was locked up. No one acted out, no one screamed, and no one seemed to care. It was meant to be a week until he would come back to them smiling and free again.

_It was only meant to be a week._

Everyone went on with their day when they got the message that tommy had been locked up with dream, some going as far as mocking the boy, celebrating that he was away from them. It was only a week after all he would be out in a weeks time.

No one knew how he suffered in there, no one realized he was in a small box with his abuser with no way out. No one realized that a kid was with a horrible villain, no one cared and no one batted an eye at it. He would be free in a week.

_A week would end up going on forever._

* * *

Tommy is a child there's no doubt about it, no matter how much he yells that he isn't he is. He's a 16 year old boy who went through war after war, death after death, betrayal after betrayal. He never got a break and never would get a break.

Tommy was a kid when he would be taken care of, where phil would pick him up as he fell and techno taught him how to fight. He was a kid when wilbur would hold him and teach him the joys of music. Tommy was a kid when he could go to bed without waking up scared, where he could sleep and feel safe. He was a kid when he could play with his older brother's and get away with so much by his dad. Tommy was a kid when Daddy went away and techno didn't come back. He was a kid when wilbur and him left for another home.

Tommy was a kid when wilbur promised him safety, tommy was a kid when he realized safety would never come back. Tommy was no longer seen as a kid, tommy was a soldier. There was no dad to save him from his falls, _There's a dad who let his son fall._ There is no techno to teach him how to fight, _There's an older brother fighting against him teaching him how to die._ And there's no wilbur to teach him music, _There's another brother ending his song forever._ And then there's just tommy the solider, _Tommy the kid._

But tommy is still a kid, he is a kid when he lost his home and he is a kid when he was kicked out. He is a kid when he is abused and manipulated and he is a kid when he loses his last brother forever. Tommy is a kid when he finally wins.

Tommy is a kid when he goes into the prison for the last time, and tommy was a kid when he never left the prison alive. 

* * *

It start's with a message, a message that is passed around too all. That he was dead and he wasn't coming back. At first no one believes it, at first everyone denies it.

Tubbo denies it, tommy didn't die last time so why should he break himself down over it again when it wasn't real. He remembers when he first thought he lost tommy forever, how broken and guilty he felt. So sue him for not believing it, sue him for thinking tommy faked his death to be free again.

So sue him for crying when he realizes that tommy really is gone. When it finally dawned on the boy he had laughed at first, ranboo had put his arm on his shoulder when he laughed. Ranboo held him when he screamed.

Tubbo screamed and screamed and screamed. He screamed for the friend he would never get back, for the friend that he didn't try to save. He screamed for his best friend's death. And tubbo cried for the life tommy would never get, the life tommy never got to have.

Tubbo cried when he realized tommy died in a box with no way out. He cried when he realized who killed tommy. He cried when he realized tommy died never saying goodbye.

**_Tubbo cried when he first lost tommy, when he couldn't reach his friend for the first time. He cried when he knew tommy was exiled and far away where he couldn't be with him. Tubbo cried for tommy when he lost his family again. Tubbo cried when he exiled tommy from his reach again, and tubbo cried when he thought he lost tommy forever._ **

**_Tubbo cried when he thought he would die, he didn't cry because of just that. He cried because he was scared for tommy, he cried because he wasn't ready to leave tommy._ **

**_Tubbo cried when they won. Tubbo cried when tommy lost. Tubbo cried when he lost tommy for the final time._ **

**_Tubbo cried when he saw it on that bench playing a music disc, he sobbed when he realized the disc that was playing was his favorite._ **

* * *

Techno has seen loved one's die, he's seen himself die many times before. Techno's seen death like it was his friend. The Piglin-hybrid wasn't affected by death and hadn't been for centuries. For a long time all he had was phil, and that was enough for him.

Phil couldn't die, phil would never die. And no matter how many times techno died he still had phil, his best friend. A man he saw as a father. He had Phil when the voices threatened for blood, phil was there when techno lost himself.

One day techno had died again, he had Phil by his side when he did. They did it many times before and it would never stop but phil still cried when techno took his last breath and it made techno feel safe when he realized phil truly cared for him. That Phil understood him but never stopped feeling hurt for him.

And when techno woke up a baby again it was to his surprise he had a twin brother. He had siblings before but it wasn't alot. He usually had a choice to pick the body he wanted but this time? He didn't get it. The gods above had chosen the fate of this life for him.

He hated getting siblings, siblings brought attachment and siblings brought him pain when he sees them die. So here he was with a twin and what he now realized was a dead mother, here he was when Phil found them both and grew to adore Wilbur. Here he was being raised once again but with wilbur by his side. Here he was growing attachment to Wilbur, here he was begging for wilbur to never die.

Phil and him both knew wilbur would die one day and they wouldn't be able to reach him again, the thought hurt everyday but it never failed to make them not love him. Wilbur understood them and wilbur was different, he didn't care about what they both were he just cared that he had an awesome family. At that moment it was good, but then came tommy.

When Tommy was brought home everyone was wary. A new baby in the house that no one understood, it was wilbur who took the first step to love tommy and it was Phil who followed next. It was techno who protected tommy for the first time ever. The three loved the boy with all they could and the hurt still stood when Phil and techno Realized now that they would lose two people they loved someday.

That hurt came deep when techno saw phil kill wilbur, that hurt came deep when he lost tommy. That hurt came deep when it was just Phil and techno again, no wilbur and no tommy.

It hurt techno when tommy left him for a person who didn't seem to care for his brother, it hurt when tommy tried to protect the place that killed wilbur and tried to kill techno. The place that hurt Phil and the place that even hurt tommy himself.

For the first time in so long techno remembered why attachments to people like them never brought good. Techno acted like he hated tommy and yet still wanted to jump at the chance to save him, he still felt fear when he realized tommy was to far for him to save him. He shook when he realized tommy had gone to fight dream and he cheered when he found out tommy won.

He cried with phil when they found out tommy died by dream. He grew angry when he realized tommy died in a horrible way, the voices begging for dream's death, the voices cried for Tommy's life he lost. The voices cried for phil when he found out. Phil had been told by techno about Tommy's death, at first he didn't believe it and shoved it off his shoulders.

But when he saw techno crying, he realized it was true. Phil had dropped to his knees and screamed for a son his lost once more. He screamed when he Realized that he would have to send his sons soul to wilbur.

_**Techno hated when he first left his family with no chances of coming home, hated how tommy cried and how wilbur didn't look at him. He hated when he saw them again, how he let wilbur go insane and let tommy get hurt.**_ _**he hated killing tubbo and hated fighting tommy in the pit. He hated watching wilbur die and he hated trying to kill tommy too. He hated that he hated tommy.**_

_**Techno hated how he never got to say goodbye to tommy, how neither got to say sorry. Techno cried when he saw a figure playing in the snow by the house tommy had been building but never finished.** _

* * *

Phil knew he wasn't a good person, he was as old as the earth itself. He was the bringer of death and the angel who guided your soul to the afterlife. Phil was the angel of death and with that phil had seen death more then even techno. But even with this he still knew how to love and care, he cared for techno as a father and loved techno as a father when he had to raise the hybrid more then he could count. 

And even though it was a thing he had done alot, he never stopped caring. He never stopped raising techno again and he never stopped crying when he had to see his son die over and over. But his favorite thing about techno was how he would never leave him, for techno was a god who's soul refused to leave. Once, When Phil was naive to the life he had to live he had loved a mortal, a women back long ago. A women he wanted to raise a family with and a women he married.

A women he watched grow old as he stayed young, a women who he watched die before him and a soul he had to guide away from him forever. Yes Phil had loved, but he stopped trying to care for mortals when he knew the consequences And pain it would bring him.

Yet two more boy's came along and he grew to love again, he tried caring again. Phil may not have been the best father but he tried as best as he could. He was concerned when he found out about wilbur taking tommy to a different land, grew more concerned when techno told him who's land it was.

His concern grew higher when he stopped getting letters and when techno left to help his brothers fight. His concern died when he had seen his second oldest beg for death and it died with wilbur. When wilbur became ghostbur he had cried because ghostbur wasn't supposed to exist. Phil should've brought Wilbur's soul away but he couldn't, Because for the first time phil couldn't take a soul away to the afterlife and he realized the problem when ghostbur grew to exist. 

But no matter what he still never tried to guide ghostburs soul away and he started researching to find a way to bring his son back. _He didn't fully realize that he had left his youngest to die._

Phil was disappointed in tommy for a long time. He was hurt when he didn't side with him and techno, and he was far into his research to realize his youngest was suffering in his second exile. He was to into his head when he destroyed his sons home and he was far to gone to care for the boy. But he grew to regret it alot, he grew to resent it. Phil was tired of losing those he loved.

**_Phil regreted leaving Wilbur and tommy to go with techno, a part of him begged him to stay while the other told him he had to follow the one person who would never leave him forever. Phil regreted letting his sons join dreams land and Phil hated when he had to kill Wilbur. Phil hated it when he destroyed l'manberg in front of Tommy's eyes and he regreted letting his boys suffer._**

**_Phil screamed with regret when he realized he lost tommy forever, he cried when he had to pick between guiding Tommy's soul away for wilbur to pick him up and bring him where Phil couldn't go or letting tommy become like ghostbur who he hadn't seen in so long. Who he knew had long since left to be in the afterlife until he was reborn or brought back._ **

**_Phil cried when he realized he had to pick between having one son come back and leaving the other behind or letting them both leave forever. Phil cried when he never got to say goodbye to tommy when he got to say goodbye to wilbur. Phil cried when he was being called once more to bring a boy he loved as his own away forever._**

* * *

Dream watched the boy's life leave his eyes. He felt the blood dripping off his fist onto the floor, he stood there above his body just staring. He stared as he grew to realize he killed the boy, as he realized he killed the hero in his story. He laughed when he realized he just lost his puppet, his other story partner. The only regret he felt was that he went too far and killed his attachment.

Did he care for tommy? No, he cared for the fun and chaos tommy would bring for him. He cared for the ways tommy gave him that could break to boy. He cared that tommy made thing's fun for him.

Did he hate tommy? Yes, he hated every little thing about the boy, he hated how no matter what tommy had people on his side even if they hated the boy. Dream had to pay his way to get someone on his side. He hated how tommy had his family who while they neglected the boy they still wanted to fight for him. Dream's family ditched him the minute he did something wrong. He hated how tommy never seemed to step down and stop fighting. Dream always had to fight because of him. Dream hated how tommy took away the last fun he could ever have.

Did he regret it? That's something he couldn't really answer, he missed his freedom and he missed his friends. He missed the past where he wasn't god crazy and where he actually did enjoy Tommy's presence. He missed being normal. But if you asked him if he regretted giving it all up for power and the chaos he could have, for the title of a god? He couldn't answer you at all because he didn't know the answer.

**_Dream just stood there watching the boy's body wondering if his soul would appear in the room with him or if he would be alone once again. He stood as he realized sam couldn't get the boy he killed for a long time because he trapped them both in here._**

**_Dream shook as he realized he was stuck with tommy in a way he didn't want. He wanted the alive tommy to be trapped in here, not the dead tommy. Dream shook as he heard the clock tick and tick as a body never once moved._ **

**_Dream shook when he Realized he basically said goodbye to tommy for the last time. Dream yelled when he realized a soul never joined him in that stupid box._ **

* * *

It is not named, though it has a name they never call the name out for awhile at least. They cry when they see it and some run when it appears. A father cried when he is told that the form it took was a child. A brother cried when he realized the reason it took the form as its younger self.

A friend cries when he sees it play the music at the same time everyday. A warden cries when a little boy runs around the hotel asking for a construction hat everytime. An old bakery and old friend shake when it is so happy to see them again.

A prisoner screams when he finds out it isn't allowed to be near the prison and a boy born from fire burst's when he finds out how it died. An ex-co-leader turns colder when he sees it for the first time and laughs when it realizes who he was.

They all cry when tommy visits them, and tommy laughs when he sees his friends and family as if he hadn't seen them hurt him. Tommy listens to music wishing for tubbo to join him, even playing tubbo's favorite disc even though he hates it. Tommy runs at the hotel because he knows Sam is sad, he doesn't know why but he just knows the mans upset. He just wanted to cheer them both up.

Tommy's happy when he sees niki and jack, though he doesn't understand why they run away when he runs to them. Tommy's confused when he isn't allowed anywhere near the big scary building though he won't fight to see it, it brings chills to Tommy's stomach and when he sees it he wants to cry and everything goes dizzy.

Tommy hates how when he sees the place he hurts, he hates how he hears a boy in his ear screaming as if they are hurt. But tommy doesn't understand it and prefers to not be by that place anyway.

Tommy is happy when he see's Big Q again but he's so sad when Big Q leaves before he can tell a joke. But Tommy's favorite day is when he gets to see Phil and techno.

Both of them are crying when he goes to them but he laughs as his dad picks him up. He waves to techno and frowns when he sees techno sob as his dad carries him into the sky. He looks at his dad as the older man cries and it upsets him.

Tommy reached his tiny arms up and grabbed phils face, when phil looks down at the boy all tommy does is giggle, _"Smile papa! It'll be better soon!"_

Phil smiles as he cries, and they both laugh as Phil twirls him in the air, tommy giggles loudly as he tries to touch the clouds and he smiles when he feels his dads forehead lean on his. They both laugh when phil tells tommy he loves him so much and that Phil's so proud of him, and tommy realizes that he has to go. He knows why he can touch the clouds and he knows what Phil is.

But all he can do is smile so happily when dad brings him home to wilbur, and he giggles as Phil lifts him up to the sky one last kiss on the forehead as Tommy's form slowly fades, tommy waves goodbye to his father and smiles when he feels a hand grab his arm as Phil let's go of tommy.

And as the sun shines on a crater that once was foggy with hurt in the air, tommy laughs so loud when he see's wilbur again, As Phil see's his son's one last time and as he watches wilbur pick tommy up in is arms smiling with tears threatening to fall. He watches as his boys walk away on the clouds disappearing to that place he could not go.

He listens as tommy and Wilbur's laugh fade into the air as he slowly lets himself glide back to his last standing son. And he's heart-brokenly content that he got to say goodbye in a way to his two boys. 

And somewhere in the realm only the dead can touch a child an a brother hold each other as they are reunited once again, they laugh as they play in the clouds warm grace and they are content. The sun shines her light on the places that are broken with grief and the moon cries at night on a grave of a boy who died too young.

But two brothers hold each other as they are together once again. And no one can take the other away anymore.

* * *

.... . / ... .. - ... / .. -. / .- / -.-. . .-.. .-.. / .-- .. - .... / .- / -... --- --- -.- / - .... .- - / --- -. .-.. -.-- / .... . / -.-. --- -. - .-. --- .-.. ... .-.-.- / .... . / ... .. - ... / .- ... / .... . / .-- .- - -.-. .... . ... / - .... . / -.. .- .-. -.- / .-.. .. --. .... - / ..-. .-.. --- .-- / --- ..- - / - .... . / -.-. . .-.. .-.. / - --- / -... .-. .. -. --. / -... .- -.-. -.- / - .... --- ... . / - .... .- - / .... .- ...- . / -... . . -. / .-.. --- ... - .-.-.- / .... . / .. ... / -. --- - / .-. . .- -.. -.-- / ..-. --- .-. / - .... . / ... - --- .-. -.-- / - --- / -... . / --- ...- . .-. .-.-.- / .- / - .- .-.. .-.. / ..-. .. --. ..- .-. . / ... - .- -. -.. ... / .. -. / - .... . / -.-. . .-.. .-.. / .-- .. - .... / .... .. -- / .-. . .- -.. -.-- / - --- / -... .-. .. -. --. / .... .. -- / --- ..- - / - --- / .-. . -. . .-- / - .... . / ... - --- .-. -.-- / --- -. -.-. . / -- --- .-. . .-.-.-

**Author's Note:**

> I missed the live stream at first but once I watched it I regretted it what the fuck my guy 
> 
> Istg next story will be wholesome  
> Maybe.


End file.
